The Adventures of Azalea & Tiny: Guess Who's Back
by AzaleaLovesGolf
Summary: Nathan's back and this time when he gets a hold of Azalea, he & his partner, Brandon take her to Brandon's house. Nathan gets what he wants as well & it's tolate to stop him from doing something terrible to her. R
1. Sick

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Guess Who's Back

The last time Azalea broke up with Tiny, simply because she thinks he was using her as a sex toy. Anyway, Gene had to go rescue Grace from Bowser. Why did he kidnap her? Bowser kidnapped her for his daughter Wendy O' Koopa.

Chapter 1: Sick

It had been a month since Azalea broke up with Tiny. Her appearance has changed and she's staying with Ella.

It was a snowy morning in the Mushroom Kingdom and Azalea had just woke up. The teen held her stomach as she stood up. "ELLA!" Azalea screamed. The girl in the red plaid skirt hurried into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked in concern. "I feel like I'm going to throw up again." Azalea said in a shaky voice. Just as Ella was about to say something the seventeen year old girl hurried into the bathroom. The girl in the red plaid skirt stood outside the door thinking as her friend threw up. "Azalea, I think you're pregnant!" She called over her friend's throwing up. After several minutes Azalea walked out of the bathroom and looked at Ella. "What makes you think I'm pregnant?" The teen asked. "Well, you've thrown up every morning for the past week. Then you said you haven't had your period since November 18 and you also said you can hardly wear your white t-shirt and that orange pull over vest.

" The girl in the red plaid skirt told her. "Do you have a loose shirt and jacket I could wear?" Azalea asked, sitting down. Ella walked over to her closet and pulled out a white t-shirt that was a size bigger than she was. "Thank you." The seventeen year old girl thanked, taking the shirt out of her hand. Ella walked back over to her closet and started to look through her jackets. While the girl in the red plaid skirt looked through the closet, Azalea stripped out of her night clothes and Ella turned around to hand her the orange jacket. The girl in the sunvisor finished putting her yellow shorts on. "Can we go get us something to eat? I'm kinda in the mood for pizza." She told her, taking the jacket from her hand. "Come on and while we're out, maybe we can by you a couple of maternity t-shirts." Ella replied.

Down at the Mushroom Kingdom jail, a man was sitting on the bed. When the man looked up, he saw a police koopa troopa standing in front of his jail cell. "You're free to go." The koopa troopa told him as he unlocked the cell door. The man stood up and walked out of the cell. "I promise I'll be a better person." The man promised. "You better be or you will be back behind bars." The police koopa troopa glared up at him. When the man got outside, he pulled a picture of a girl out of his pocket and grinned as he looked at it. "I'll see you in a few my sweet little flower." He grinned evilly. The man stuck the picture back in his pocket and took off.

* * *

I hope you like my new story. About that man that just got out of jail, I know you know who the man is.


	2. Kidnapped By Nathan

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kidnapped By Nathan

Ella and Azalea walked into the pizzeria and sat down at a table. The waiter with a mustache walked up to the table with a note pad and pen. "Are you girls ready to order?" He asked, looking down at Azalea with an evil grin. "We need a few minutes." The girl in the red plaid skirt told him. The waiter turned around and walked away. "I'm going to the bathroom." The girl in the sunvisor sighed as she stood up. "I'll be here if ya need me." She replied, looking at the menu. Azalea walked over to the bathrooms out in the hallway. When the waiter saw her go out into the hallway, he hurried over to the open area that goes out into the hallway.

In the bathroom Azalea was washing her hands. "I still feel kinda terrible, but I don't want to worry Ella." She thought to herself. The girl in the sunvisor dried her hands and sighed as she walked out the bathroom holding her stomach. "Excuse me Mr." Azalea said. "You don't recognize me do you?" The waiter asked, holding his hand behind his back. "Am I supposed too?" The girl in the sunvisor asked, still holding her stomach. The waiter ripped off his disguise and Azalea gasped in fear. "Now do you recognize me?" He grinned evilly. "Get away from me!" The girl in the sunvisor screamed in fear. "Is that anyway to greet me my little flower?" The man asked as he walked a little closer to her.

When Ella heard Azalea scream, she jumped up and ran towards the bathrooms.

"ELLA!" Azalea screamed in terror. Nathan suddenly whipped out the knife he had been holding behind his back. "See this my jailbait flower, if you don't shut up I will hurt you." He growled, pointing the knife at her throat. "Who ever you are, get away from my friend!" Ella ordered. The man snapped his fingers and his partner came out of nowhere. Before Azalea could warn Ella, the man hit her, knocking the air out of her. The girl in the red plaid skirt fell to the floor unconscious. "ELLA!" "Get the Easy A, Brandon!" Nathan ordered. Brandon lifted Azalea up and carried her off to the black SUV.

Nathan got into the back and Brandon sat Azalea back there with him. The man took the ropes from beside of the seat and tied her hands behind her back. The other guy got in the driver's seat and started driving. "I told you when I get out of jail I was coming for you and you weren't goin' to be so lucky." Nathan reminded, putting his hand up her loose shirt. "Stop it!" Azalea whined. Brandon looked in the rear view mirror grinning as he drove the SUV. "You know, when we get to my house and we get you to my room like the last time, I can't wait to rape you." He smirked. Azalea began to cry really hard.

All of a sudden, the girl in the sunvisor started to feel sick again. "Pullover!" She exclaimed. "NO!" The man snapped. "I have to throw up again!" Azalea cried. Brandon pulled over and Nathan opened her door. As soon as the SUV's door opened, she threw up four times in a row. "Woah, she wasn't kidding either." The guy thought. When Azalea was done throwing up, Nathan pulled her back up and looked at her. The man wiped her mouth off and looked at her some more. "Please let me go." She sobbed. The man lifted her shirt up and touched her stomach. "My little jailbait whore is pregnant, how sweet. Let me guess Tiny had sex with you?" Nathan asked grinning. The girl in the sunvisor didn't say a word as Brandon drove down the road.

* * *

Thanks to ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and Princess Daisy lover 15 for the reviews.


	3. Help Me!

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 3: Help Me!

"Ella!" Neil shouted as he rolled her over. Grace stood there next to him, looking down with worry. Ella began to regain consciousness again and they were relieved. "El, what happen?" The kid in the blue hat asked. "Where's Azalea!" She cried as they help her up. "She's not here." The girl with violet eyes told her. "Why?" Neil asked in concern. "Because, Nathan and his partner kidnapped her again!" The girl in the red plaid skirt cried. Neil and Grace looked at her tear stained cheeks. "We have to go save her!" The girl with violet eyes exclaimed. "Not yet." The kid in the blue hat told them. "We have to save her! He could be raping her right this moment!" Ella shouted as she grabbed him by his yellow vest. "We're going to go to Tiny's house and tell him." Neil explained. "There's no time!" She shrieked. Neil looked at her and she let go and ran out the door. The kid in the blue hat turned around and watched Grace follow after Ella.

The black SUV pulled into a totally different dirt road. "Brandon, what are you doing?" Nathan asked in concern. "Well, if we go to your house that only makes it easier for them to call the cops and save her." The guy explained. "Good thinking." The man complimented. "I'm doomed." Azalea thought as tears streamed down her face. Brandon parked the car and got out. "Here, take my keys and go a head and unlock the door." The guy instructed. The man took the keys and headed towards the house. Brandon picked the gagged kid up and carried her inside.

Inside the brick house Azalea was crying her heart out. "You can rape her in the guess room if you want." The guy offered. "Help me tie her wrist to the bed post." Nathan ordered, walking into the guest room. Brandon followed him into the room and sat the girl in the sunvisor on the bed. The guy held onto her as the man untied her wrist. Brandon forced her to lay down while Nathan tied each wrist to a bed post. "See you when ever you're done molesting the kid." The guy said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. The man took her gag off and all she could do is lay there and cry her heart out some more.

"Why are you-you doing this to me!" Azalea asked. "Because I'm a guy and I've really been wanting to assault you." He explained as pulled her golf shoes off. "Please don't do this!" The girl in the sunvisor pleaded. The man pulled her yellow-knee length shorts off and she cried even harder. "You're my jailbait flower and nobody is ever find you!" Nathan chuckled as he removed her loose shirt like her shorts (the neck hole was big enough to slide over her stomach). "No!" She cried even louder as he removed her strapless white bra. Azalea noticed Nathan was getting a hard on as he was pulling her orange panties down (She can still see over her stomach, it's not even that big yet). The man got off the bed and started removing all of his clothes as well.

"Nathan crawled back onto the bed and Azalea kept wishing for somebody to save her. The man parted her hairless lips and stuck his finger on her clit. The girl in the sunvisor squirmed as he rubbed her. The seventeen year old girl tried to close her legs, but he forced her legs back open again. "HELP ME!" The pregnant teen screamed as tear streamed down the sides of her face. The man stopped and put his rock hard shaft against her opening. "Please don't do this to me! I don't wanna lose my baby!" Azalea cried. Nathan forced his way inside of her hairless crotch and began pumping in and out of her like there was no tomorrow. "STOP IT!" The girl in the sunvisor screamed in pain. While thrusting in and out of her, he massaged her breast. "HELP MEEEEEE!" Azalea cried out in pain.

Nathan got harder and Azalea screamed in pain. The man thrusted in and out of her so hard, she bagan to bleed. The pain was so bad that the girl in the sunvisor blacked out. The man stopped thrusting in and out of her and pulled out. "Well, that was fun, I think I'll do it again in the morning." He said aloud as he crawled off the bed.

* * *

Thanks to ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and Princess Daisy lover 15 for the reviews.


	4. Tiny's Place

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 4: Tiny's Place

Ella and Grace made it to Nathan's house. "Grace, what time is it?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked. "I think it's 2 o' clock in the morning." The girl with the violet eyes replied, looking around. "Oh." Grace walked over to the window and looked in. "I don't see anyone inside." The girl in the violet eyes sighed. "I wonder where they took her." Ella said in a worried tone. "Maybe they took her to his partner's house." Grace said. "Then lets go! I want to get her away from that pervert as soon as possible!" The girl in the red plaid skirt exclaimed, pulling the girl with violet eyes behind her.

Neil made it to Tiny's house at three in the morning. "TINY, OPEN UP! IT'S AN EMERGENGY!" The kid in the blue hat screamed. The door opened and there stood a very tired golfer. "What do you want?" The buffed golfer asked hatefully. "Its Azalea, she's been kidnapped by Nathan! Grace and El went to save her!" Neil exclaimed. "Save her yourself, she's not my girlfriend anymore, remember." He snapped. "So, you know you still care about her!" The kid in the blue hat fussed. "No I don't." Tiny replied. "Don't you care that she's pregnant with YOUR child?" Neil asked angrily. "..." "Some man you are." The kid in the blue hat fussed. "Like I said, go save her your dang self! I don't want nothing to do with that kid at all, she dumped me, I'm not going to help her." The buffed golfer told him.

"You have to help Azalea, he might murder her!" Neil shrieked. "I don't care, she wouldn't want me to save her anyway." Tiny huffed. "But she needs you." The kid in the blue hat sighed. "She doesn't need me, she has friends like you to save her!" He fussed as he slammed his door in Neil's face. "If something happens to Azalea, NOBODY will ever forgive you!" The kid in the blue hat hollered as he walked away.

Back at Brandon's place, Azalea laid on the bed still unconscious and naked. Brandon walked into the room with a wet rag and crawled onto the bed. The guy looked at the pregnant teen's hairless crotch as he got between her legs. Brandon opened her lips and started cleaning the blood off from around her opening. When he was done, he stuck his finger on her clit and started rubbing her. The girl in the sunvisor started to regain consciousness. Brandon stopped playing with her clit and straddled her (he didn't put any weight on her). Azalea opened her eyes and started to panick. "GET OFF ME!" The seventeen year old girl screamed. Brandon got off her and started dressing her in her clothes from yesterday.

"Yo Nathan, your jailbaut flower, Easy A is a wake!" The guy shouted. Nathan walked into the room, grinning. "How'd you sleep my little jailbait flower?" He asked. Azalea whimpered and tried to pull her wrist free. The man got on the bed and staddled her. The girl in the sunvisor kneed him groin and he whipped out his knife. "I have every right in mind to just go a head and slit your throat!" Nathan threatened, pressing the knife against her throat. "Please don't." She begged as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Any last words?" The man asked. "I wish I never had dumped Tiny! He was always there for me and now he's not!" Azalea cried. "If that's all then, are you ready to die?" Nathan asked.

"NO!" The girl in the sunvisor screamed. "Too bad because I done raped you and I ain't going to let you turn me in to the cops." The man told her. "Please don't hurt me!" She begged as tears streamed down her face. "If you weren't so attractive, then none of this would have ever happened." Nathan explained, penetrating her skin with the knife. Azalea screamed in pain as he made a little cut on her cheek. "I'll let you live just a little longer." The man smirked as he got off her. The girl in the sunvisor laid there crying and both men walked out of the room.

* * *

Thanks to ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and Princess Daisy lover 15 for the reviews.


	5. Unexpected Rescue

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected Rescue

Neil had just caught up with Grace and Ella. "What took you so long?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked. "Well I had to run all the way from Tiny's to get to this pervert's place." He explained. "Well, guess what, we have to go all the way back and head down that dirt road." The girl with violet eyes told him. "Then lets get over there and save Azalea!" The kid in the blue hat exclaimed. So the trio of kids set off to rescue Azalea from Nathan and Brandon.

Nathan walked into the room holding a knife. "It's time to die my little jailbait flower." He grinned as he walked over to the pregnant teen with his partner in tow. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!" Azalea screamed in tears. The man put in the knife close to her throat and just as he started to cut her, a man came busting through the window. "Leave Azalea alone!" The voice demanded. Both men turned around and gasped in shock. "Tiny!" The girl in the sunvisor squealed with joy. "Come any closer and I stab her in the arm!" Nathan threatened. The buffed golfer kicked him in the hand and the knife flew out of his hand. The other guy watched it stick into the wall.

Nathan tried to punch Tiny, but he grabbed his arm and flipped him. Once again Brandon took off out of there like a scared chicken. The man laid there on the floor holding his arm and the buffed golfer hurried over to Azalea. "I thought I would never ever get to see you again." The girl sniffled. "I know. At first I wasn't going to come save you, but then I started to think about what Neil said." The buffed golfer said as he untied her wrist. "I'm glad you came to save me." The girl in the sunvisor smiled as she leaned into kiss him. Tiny stopped her and she looked up at him with a hurt look. "Why'd you do that?" Azalea asked as she looked up at him with that same hurt look. "You're not my girlfriend anymore and I only came here to save you because you're pregnant with my child." Tiny explained. "I thought you came to my rescue because you love me." The girl in the sunvisor sniffled. "I USED to love you, but now you mean nothing to me." The buffed golfer told her as he turned his back to her.

Nathan stood up with his knife and slowly made his way toward Azalea.

"But Tiny, I was wrong and I still love you." The teen cried. The buffed golfer kept walking, that is until he heard Azalea's high pitch scream. "Azalea?" Tiny says as he turns around. Nathan stood there holding Azalea's limp body against him. "I just finished Easy A off and now she can't even tell the cops I raped her." The man cackled. The buffed golfer's face turned red. "You can have the whore now." The man said grinning as he let the limp body fall towards him. Tiny caught Azalea and laid her on the bed. "I'm going to make you wish you were dead." The buffed golfer growled furiously.

Neil, Ella, and Grace made it to Brandon's house and they could tell they were there. "To the window." The kid in the blue hat whispered. So the trio ran over to the window and they were shocked to see Tiny inside fighting Nathan. "He really does care about her." The girl in the red plaid skirt whispered back. The girl with violet eyes nods and keeps watching.

* * *

Thanks to ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and Princess Daisy lover 15 for the reviews.


	6. Telling Her Father

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 6: Telling Her Father

Tiny continued to fight Nathan and Azalea laid there on the bed unconscious. The buffed golfer looked at the girl in the sunvisor as he kicked the man's butt. The buffed golfer gave one hard punch to the man's face and he fell to the hard floor unconscious. "GO TINY!" The trio cheered. "What took you so long, he was about to murder her!" The buffed golfer hollered at them. "I thought you didn't care about her?" Neil frowned. "I don't, I'm only here to rescue her 'cause she's carrying my child." He explained, picking the girl up off the bed bridal style. "You can't just take her!" Grace exclaims. "Just watch me." Tiny walked past them with Azalea in his arms. "If you take her, I'll tell her father what you did one month ago and about the week before that with her." Threatened Ella. The buffed golfer turned around to face them.

"What's going on?" All four of them looked at the girl in the sunvisor. "Azalea, don't let him take you away." The girl with violet eyes begged. Azalea looked up at Tiny and began to cry. "What did I do to her now?" He asked annoyed. "Let me go, I'm going to tell me dad why I haven't been around." She sobbed. The buffed golfer sat her back on her feet and she took off out the window. "Just wonderful." The girl in the red plaid skirt fussed. "..." "Neil stay here with Tiny, while Grace and I go after her." Ella instructed. The kid in the blue hat nodded and they hurried out the window.

Azalea made it to her dad's house still crying. The girl ran inside the house and her dad looked at her. "Daddy, I need to tell you something." Said the girl in the sunvisor. Her dad looked at her angrily. "I had sex and now I'm pregnant." She told him, wiping her tears on her shirt. "Get out!" Her dad ordered angrily. "But daddy." Azalea cried. "I said get out!" He shouted at her. "Daddy!" The girl in the sunvisor sobbed. "This is for getting pregnant!" He hollered as he hit her, knocking her down. Azalea sat there on the carpet, holding her arm.

It didn't take long for Ella and Grace to catch up to Azalea, but when they got there, they could hear crying inside. The girl with violet eyes hurried inside with the girl in the red plaid skirt in tow. Both girls helped their friend up and hugged her. "You're coming to live with me." Grace told her as she looked at her friend's father hatefully. "We'll help you raise the baby." Ella told her. "We don't care if she's your kid, next time you touch her, we call the Mushroom Kingdom police." The girl with violet eyes threatened as she escourted Azalea out of the house with Ella. So the three girls headed over to Grace's house.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Neil sighed. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to take Nathan back to jail." Said the buffed golfer as he picked the man up. "Before I leave, I have to say one more thing." The kid in the blue hat frowned. "And what may that be?" He asked. "Stay away from Azalea." Neil ordered, crawling out the window. "Whatever." Tiny rolled his eyes and headed out the broken window with Nathan tossed over his shoulder.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and Princess Daisy lover 15 for the reviews.


End file.
